Blood Brothers
by ShadeXRoses
Summary: Two Brothers become serial killers out of anger and hate, and compete for blood. But when they gain people who trust them, will they be able to keep their secrets? Or will they have to put down those closest to them...?
1. Bloody Beginnings

**Author's Note:** **Heya, if any of you have read my other fics, then you'll know that I'm a violent person. This story is for the full of violence and gore, so if that disturbs you then go away. The characters are anthro because anthro is awesome, and there will be tons of cursing, which may also disturb you. But if not, then I think you'll do just fine here...**

**Blood Brothers**

**Prologue: Bloody Beginnings**

The bell rang. Teens fell silent. But there was one who was already silent, always silent. A boy in the back, who hardly ever talked or interacted socially with others. He simply sat there. His name was Joel Pearce. He normally sat quietly in the back of the room, in a dark hoodie, jeans, and normally wore gray sneakers. He was an Umbreon, who had black as night fur and blood red eyes. No one would talk to him, as he had anger problems, and was known for getting into multiple fights, and winning. No one would talk to him, except for one person… "Hey bro." A preppy toned boy said next to him. Joel turned his head to see his brother, Sam Pearce standing next to him. Sam was an espeon, with lilac fur accompanied bright purple eyes, and generally wore a white dress shirt with jeans and white sneakers. "Watcha thinkin bout'?" He asked Joel in a mocking tone, knowing that his brother hated small talk. "I'm thinking about how I want this conversation to end." Was all Joel responded with, causing his brother to smile. "Of course you are, but for real, are we gonna do the thing…?" they were whispering now, as the lesson had begun, leaning over their armrests on their desks. They were sophomores, and had plans for later. Joel smiled at his brother and spoke softly, "Of course, like I would back out of something so serious." He grinned. Sam grinned as well. "It'll be perfect. Just like we planned. I got my tools off of the internet, and they'll finally be put good use, instead of gathering dust in my bottom drawer." "Quiet please!" The teacher loudly said to the entire class hearing the brothers mumblings. They both looked at each other and nodded. The deed would be done. They both looked over towards a chubby Charmeleon. He sexually harassed multiple girls, and bullied all of the shy kids, and the principal would always be lenient on him, as she was the boy's mother. The boy's name was Augustus, and he was a bully. He would continue to bully without consequence, until later today. In the Pearce brother's eyes, this boy deserved to die…

_3 hours later…_

Augustus was looking through a wallet he had stolen from some kid he kicked the crap out of, while sitting on a park bench. He grinned. "Forty two bucks, sweet!" he yelled out triumphantly. He heard crunching, causing him to look to the left. Joel approached, wearing a solid black paintball mask, holding an eight inch curved medical scalpel in black leather gloves. Amazing the things you can get off the internet. Augustus stood up. "Freak." Was all he said, turning around to walk away from him. But he saw Sam approaching, wearing a white paintball mask, holding a carpenter hammer in his hand. Augustus realized what was going on, and turned to the woods behind the park. "Freaks!" He yelled out, running into the forest. "GET HIM!" Joel yelled, both of them dashing into the forest, weapons tightly gripped in hand. they bobbed in between trees, following the fat and abusive boy who would only grow up to be a fat and abusive man-boy. Joel and Sam ran quickly, as Joel was on the track team, and Sam played soccer. Augustus was out of breath, as he had probably never ran a mile in his life. Sam caught up to Augustus and tackled him down. He rose the hammer up, ready to slam it down, but Augustus caught it, and pushed Sam off of him, forcing the hammer out of his hand. Sam fell back against a log, and Augustus picked up the hammer. "Get ready to die you…" He didn't see Joel sneak up behind him, allowing him to sever Augustus' common carotid artery with ease. The blood from Augustus' throat spewed out onto his shoulder and rivulets down his stained white shirt. He made gargling and choking noises as the blood which didn't spill out choked him to death. His fat dead body fell onto the leaves that piled up beneath the trees. Joel grabbed Sam's hand, and pulled him to his feet. "Sure we didn't leave any trace?" Sam asked, picking up his hammer from the dead boy's hand. "Don't worry, we were cautious. We left no variables to chance." Joel respond. "Well, your first kill." Sam said. "No brother, **our **first kill." Joel said. "Yes but you performed the act, so tell me… how did it feel, snuffing out a life?" Sam asked. Joel just grinned. The feeling was relieving, almost like a total release from stress, a wave of calmness washed over him as he slit the boy's throat, and it felt so good. And he couldn't wait to do it again…

**Author's Note: Whatta think? Pretty good opening huh? Well, I'll just leave it at this. Normally I allow for character and plot ideas from the audience, but I will be doing this one solo. See you later!**


	2. Later In Life

**Author's Note:** **Well hello there people. I hope you enjoyed that prologue, as well as I did. I couldn't resist, so here's some more for ya. enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Later in Life**

_10 years later…_

The brothers were now 25, and their bloody urges had not been quelled in the slightest. They both had separate apartments only about three blocks away. Joel had found himself a comfortable job at a corporate shipping business, and had made his way to CEO. He was rich, and thirsty for blood. He walked into his large apartment where he lived alone, which had grey walls, and white carpet. The lights were either off or dimmed, as he was not a bright light guy. He had a neat setup. Neat to the point where people would call him a neat freak, ironic knowing how he was when he was younger. "What a day…" he said softly to himself, walking into his living room, plopping down on the black, crescent shaped leather sofa. He let out a sigh as he sunk into the couch. His glass coffee table sat in front of him, and a large 60' inch TV was mounted on the wall across from him. He grabbed a long black remote and flipped it on. The first thing was a news report, filling the room with a reporter's voice. "_Three more people have gone missing lately, as police are baffled by this serial abductor." _Joel smiled. The only reason they called it abduction is because they never found the bodies. Joel was neat. He turned on some movie about mercenaries stuck in the congo and quickly grew bored. He got up, his black suit and red tie shimmering in the TV's glow. He walked over to a set of maple wood stairs and walked into the basement, which was a very large empty room with drywall and concrete floors which his black dress shoes clicked against. but on the other side of the room was an extension. A large metal door with a keypad sat against the wall, next to the power box. He inserted the code and turned the heavy handle. He walked into the narrow freezing cold room, white tile on the floor beneath him, and metal shelves ran down endlessly on the white walls. This room was brighter than the rest, and was below zero degrees. On the shelves were vials. each vial was full of blood, blood that he drained out of his victims by slicing open their cheek before he killed them, and allowing the blood to flow down into a funnel which was propped atop a glass vial, which he collected. He smiled, running through the labeled vials. He must have killed as many as eighty people, but he lost count. The thing he would never kill was children. He loved children, and would never hurt one, or do anything to make one feel scared. The vials were also alphabetized. Yup, very neat...

Sam on the other hand, had a job in management, as he ran a very fancy, and very expensive five star restaurant. He made sure all the pieces were working, the chefs, the bartenders, the waiters, the lighting was the right amount of dimness. He managed everything from his office by communicating through other men he had hired to deal with those problems. He instructed them through earpieces, when he wanted something changed. Sam walked into his apartment, slightly smaller than Joel's but more or less. Sam had brown hardwood floors, and beige walls. Besides all that there were two differences, one being that Sam didn't keep blood samples, or any kind of souvenir. And the second, was that he didn't live alone… "Hi honey, how was your day?" A soft gentle and sort of shy voice said. Sam turned around, his black dress shirt and black dress pants making him stand out in the bright room. He saw a beautiful sylveon standing there, holding two glasses of whiskey. "Want one?" She asked, extending out her arm. Her name was Viola Winchester, who was Sam's girlfriend. They had gotten pretty serious, and they had introduced each other to their families. Since Sam's parents were killed in a plane crash, Sam had to introduce her to his brother, who seemed ok with him dating, even though he was a serial killer. Sam smiled. "Yes, thank you dear." he said taking the whiskey, taking a sip. They both sat down on the long brown couch, leaning into the fur like material. Viola leaned against Sam's chest, and softly took sips of her whiskey. "So how was work?" she asked. She worked at an animal shelter, and was one of the kindest, most gentle people you'd ever meet. There was only one complication. Viola's sister, Anna, was lieutenant in Homicide division. Police, how ironic.

Joel knew what was going on in Sam's house. As Joel was paranoid, and constantly trying to cope, he planted cameras all around Sam's house, to spy on him, without his knowledge. Simply because he was paranoid, and because he wanted to look out for his little brother. He says little, even though they were twins. He calls him that because Sam was born two minutes after Joel was. he leaned back in his leather desk chair, watching multiple camera views on his alienware desktop of Sam's living room, kitchen, bedroom, and right outside his front door. he sipped at a glass of vodka, the brothers were heavy drinkers with heavy tolerances, but not drunks. They did it at first to relieve the guilt murder caused them in their teens. But now they simply do it because they like to drink. They felt no guilt. It was truly amazing how monsters could blend in with normal people, wasn't it? Joel watched them cuddle for a few more minutes before returning to his king sized bed. It had black sheets, and black pillows, with a white comforter. He slid out of his suit and into a black tanktop and just his blue boxers. He laid in his bed, the soft cushion feeling surrounding him. He allowed the darkness to claim him, falling into a deep, bloodlust filled sleep.

"Well it's time for bed, don't you think hun?" Viola asked. "Yeah, I guess so." He said, putting down his empty glass on a coaster on his brown wooden coffee table. Viola did the same. They both walked over to their bedroom, arms around each other. Sam slipped into a white t shirt, and his red boxers stayed. Viola got into her white nightgown, and slipped into bed beside her lover. "Good night dear." Sam said, arms wrapped around her. "Good night love." she replied, both of them falling into a deep blissful sleep. Oh, how she would never know what her boyfriend truly was… A serial killer, and brother to a serial killer.

**Author's Note:** **I think i'm doing pretty good with this one. So far I have more Ideas, but I will develop on them later. Welp, leave a review and I might get back to you later today. Bye!**


	3. Blades Galore

**Chapter 3:Blades Galore**

Joel awoke, rising from his black sheets. he forced himself to his feet. Yesterday was friday, so he didn't have to worry about work today. But there was work that had to be done. He walked outside to his car, a 2009 dodge challenger. He loved this car. He slowly slid into the black leather seats, and drove off, towards the flea market. Once he arrived, he walked past tent after tent that tried to sell him some kind of useless piece of shit he didn't need. But after walking to what seemed like the center of the market, he found the one stand he loved. Attending the stand was an arcanine, who sold all sorts of blades. Joel walked up to the arcanine and smiled. "Hey brandon." He said. "Well if it isn't my best customer. Howya doin Joel?" the arcanine said in a western movie type accent. "I'm good. How about you Marty? How you holdin up?" Marty had known Joel in their senior year of high school. Marty had been suspended twice for having knives in his backpack, and Joel always came by with a wad of cash every now and then to stock up. He had convinced Marty that he was a hunter, which is why he needed all of these blades. "I'm fine. Well, see something you like?" He asked enthusiastically. Joel looked down at the long table. Small knives, big knives, short katanas, kitchen knives, pocket knives, you name it. If it was sharp, Marty could get a hold of it. Joel smiled and picked up a few scalpels, a bowie knife, a meat cleaver, and a large 18th century scottish broadsword known as a claymore. "You gonna hunt with that Joel?" Marty asked, skeptic. "Nah… but it'll make a hell of a decoration over my fireplace." Marty smiled. "All right, well, that totals to one hundred and eighty dollars." Joel threw the bills on the table and was about to leave until something caught his eye. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to a small 't' shaped blade. "Oh, that's a push dagger, assassins would hide them in their boots, and stab people while walking by them." Marty said. Joel smiled. "How much?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the small silver blade. Marty shook his head. "For you, it's free." Joel smiled and slid the push dagger into his pocket. "Thanks man." He said, turning around to leave. "Come back soon!" Marty yelled. "I could always use the business!"

Sam awoke next to his girlfriend, sleeping blissfully. He smiled, getting out of bed slowly, as not to wake her. he walked out into the living room and made himself some coffee. He slowly sipped at the caffeine filled hot drink, seeing a newspaper on the counter. he read the headline smiling. "_Serial kidnapper proves elusive. more on page 4."_ Sam smiled, as him and his brother loved to sneak their victims out. He hated using his girlfriend for his serial killer needs, but he would steal M-99, etorphine hydrochloride, which was an animal tranquilizer, from her work using her key. he would separate the M-99 equally, and split it with his brother. Too much of it would kill a person, but the right amount in a syringe, would knock them out for hours. enough time to stash them in the trunk of a car and take them to a quiet area, to dispose of them. Sam would take his victims to an unused shipping container that just sat in a field. He had placed a table in it, and some medical tools, where he would slowly kill his victims. He had no idea what Joel would do with his victims, but it wasn't his concern. He just focused on him. "Morning hunny." Sam heard behind him. He saw Viola approach, still in her night gown. "Mornin'." He said sipping his coffee. "You want some?" He asked. "No, thanks though. By the way, I have to head over to work, somthing about an emergency." She said, walking into the laundry room to get clean clothes for today. "Alright, I have to run some errands anyways." Sam said, finishing his coffee. "Ok, just make sure you remember to do the dishes, it's your turn." She said, coming out of the laundry room in jeans and a long blue tee. He smiled at her. She walked over, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Love you." They said in unison, her walking out the door to work. Sam grinned. "Time to draw blood." He liked to say to himself.

John Daminson awoke slowly, bound to a table shaped like a 't' like in asylums. "What the…?" "Good morning sleepyhead." Joel said, walking in front of the machoke. "Who the fuck are you? Where the fuck am I?" He asked, trying to free himself from the table. he saw a liepard, tied to a chair, and she was crying. "Who the fuck is she? Why are you…" Joel shoved a piece of cloth in his mouth. "You talk too much." He said, turning away from the furious machoke. Joel walked over to the liepard and lifted her head up. "Don't cry sweetie, it'll be over soon." he said gently. The liepard noticed that the umbreon wore a black henley shirt, black leather gloves, dark blue jeans, and black military boots. "Please…" She cried. "Let me go…" Joel shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Don't worry, I'll make yours quick." He said walking over to a long metal table. They were in a large dark room, where a single bright light illuminated a single area in the dark basement room. Metal stairs sat in one corner of the room, leading to a pitch black hallway. The machoke tried to angrily yell, but was muffled by the cloth. Joel let out a sigh, and picked up a scalpel off of the table. he walked over to the machoke slowly. "Shut the hell up." he said, slicing a 'c' shaped cut into the machoke's cheek. Blood slowly flowed down, which Joel funneled into a small glass vial. once it was full, he pulled away and slowly twisted on a black cap. "Now you dear." he said, repeating the process with the liepard, who cried. He placed both vials on the table, and put the scalpel down. He picked up the claymore sword he had gotten from Marty and walked over to the machoke, who's muffled yells of abuse became louder. "You make a lot of noise for someone who's about to die." Joel slowly swung the blade over his head… and plunged the sword into the man's head. The sword almost split his head in half, stopping at the neck area. Joel smiled, and the liepard screamed in terror. "Don't worry hun." He said in a scary tone. "I'll use something less… dramatic for your kill." She was full out bawling now. "Please! I'll never tell anyone! Just let me go! Please!" She begged, trying to release herself. "Oh that's right." Joel stood over her with the bowie knife in his hand. "You won't tell anyone." He swiftly flicked the blade right, slicing open the woman's throat in a fluid motion. He chuckled as the woman choked on her own blood. He loves it when they beg. He dragged both bodies to the other end of the room, and opened a circular metal hatch in the wall. The hatch lead to a large furnace, which he used to burn the bodies. He tossed in the machoke first, then the liepard. He watched the bodies slowly char, and then closed the hatch. "Ahh… release." He sighed, picking up the vials and sliding them into his pocket. He left the blood stained tools on the table, as he would come back. Oh he would always come back. Joel started up the metal stairs, walking down the pitch black hall. Some lights flickered, others were just off. Metal trays and tables were overturned, glass littered the floors, blood stained the walls. He took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of medicine. His sanctuary. He walked out of the building, a condemned hospital, that was abandoned. He loved it, it was his safe place, and no one ever went in, as they were too scared of dying. Except for one time where two ghost hunters came in with cameras. Joel was forced to dig knives into their skulls when they found his kill room. But other than that it was always quiet. Perfect place for premeditated murder.

Sam stood over a scyther, tied down to a metal table inside a shipping container. He wore a white lab coat, a brown pair of work boots, and a face mask that doctor's would wear. The scyther slowly awoke. "Huh? Wha…?" He saw the espeon standing over him, and then saw the hatchet in his hand. The scyther screamed loudly. "Shut up. No one'll hear you scream way out here, you're just wasting air." Sam said pissed that the scyther's scream just hurt his head. He really should get earplugs. "Please man, don't do this." The scyther begged. "I got money, you want money? I got money…" Sam smiled, although the scyther couldn't tell behind the mask. "I only accept one type of currency..." Sam slowly dragged the hatchet along the scyther's arm. "...And it's running through your veins." "No, No, NO!" Sam slammed the hatchet into the scyther's throat, decapitating him. Sam smiled, a dead body in his presence seemed so serene, so calm. It was just something about death itself that was just so calming to the senses… Nevermind, Sam had a body to dispose of. He noticed that some of the blood got on his lab coat, but it was hard to tell, as it was already pretty bloodstained. He hung his clothes up on a hook and got redressed in the spare clothing he had brought with him. He tied the body up in a black garbage bag, and threw it into the trunk of his car, a 2011 KIA optima. He looked out at the open field where his container was. It was nice being alone, it was peaceful. He didn't have time to dwell on it, as Viola would be home soon. A limitation Joel didn't have. Sam got into his car and drove off, along the single dirt path that only he used.


	4. A Piercing Situation

**Chapter 4: A Piercing Situation**

Viola walked slowly through a bright hallway, a lab coat wrapped around her shoulders. She walked down towards a blue door, which lead to the waiting room. She looked out, seeing a mostly empty waiting room. The only person in it was a female flareon in a black skirt with a white shirt and black high heels. A police badge on her waist, with a gun in it's holster. Viola smiled and walked out into the room. "Anna!" Viola yelled excitedly. The flareon looked up and smiled. "Hello sis." Anna said, rising to her feet and hugging the sylveon. "I was surprised when I got the text that you were coming for a work visit." Viola said softly. Anna was the opposite of Viola, as Viola was gentle and kind and shy, Anna was outgoing, loud, and great at commanding large groups of people, which made her a great lieutenant of the homicide division. They both talked while heading outside the animal shelter, a small glass and concrete building. "So how are things with Sam?" Anna asked. "It's wonderful, he's really kind and likes to… well…" Anna smiled. "Oh come on, you can tell me." She said, brazenness in her voice. Viola giggled. "Enough of that, you found anyone yet sis?" She asked. Anna let out a sigh. "I'm married to my work, you know that." Viola giggled. Anna had only been in a single relationship, and it didn't last a week. She ended up dumping him because he wasn't 'man enough'. "You set pretty high standards for someone who aims so low." Viola said, causing Anna to smile. "Shut up sis…" She said in a playful tone. They both continued to talk, not seeing the dark figure in the parking lot.

"Ok, I'm all covered." Joel said to himself. He wore a black hoodie, a mask covering his mouth and nose, blackout sunglasses, jeans, and black boots. He then saw his target, one of the doctors at the animal shelter. Joel let out a sigh. He didn't like targeting people so close to someone he knew, as he was crouching behind some random toyota in the animal shelter parking lot. A weavile in beige pants and a white shirt walked past Joel's hiding spot. "Go time." He said to himself, pulling out a syringe. This weavile lived in the apartment beneath Joel's, and played loud music, constantly. Joel liked loud music, but only if it was the bands he liked. Since it wasn't, This man would die. Joel ran up, plunging the syringe into the man's neck, causing his entire body to go limp. He slowly lowered the body, ready to drag it off to his car, when someone yelled. "FREEZE!" Joel recognized that voice. He looked to his left and saw Anna drawing her gun. "_Shit. Of course it's Anna, it had to be Anna." _Joel thought to himself. He saw Viola standing next to her, but Anna lept over the guardrail and walked towards him. "_I should have checked, I should have fucking checked. Why the fuck didn't I check?" _Joel lifted the unconscious weavile up, holding him like a human shield. He then pulled out a knife from a sheath in his pants and pressed it to the weavile's throat. "Take one step closer and he dies!" Joel said in a deep voice, so that Anna and Viola wouldn't recognize him. "Let him go, and come quietly." She demanded. Cute. She thinks she has control. "Take another step and I'll slit his fucking throat!" Joel yelled. Anna took a step closer. And immediately regretted it. Joel slit the weavile's throat, killing him, and ran back to the cover of the parked cars. Bullets hit the hoods and tires of the cars near him. "You screwed yourself you son of a bitch!" Anna yelled. She checked in the spot he ran in, but he had moved. "Anna! Be careful!" Viola yelled. Joel threw a rock over Anna and it made a clunk noise on the car behind her, making her turn around to check. Joel didn't want to have to do this, but he pulled out his push dagger from his boot and slammed it into Anna's stomach. "FUCKER!" She cried out, firing another bullet. This bullet ripped through Joel's stomach, causing him pain as well. "ANNA!" Viola yelled out. Joel pushed Anna onto her back and ran, leaving the knife in her. He ducked behind another car, avoiding more gunshots. He made a break for it, and ran as fast as he could with a bullet in his gut. He eventually made his way across the street, into an alley where he stashed his car. "Fucking hell Anna, I didn't wanna have to do that." Joel said to himself, sliding into the driver's side. He pulled out of the alley and sped down the road towards Sam's house.

"Fucking hell." Anna groaned, pulling out a walkie talkie. "Officer down, I repeat, officer down at Westmin Animal shelter, send backup. Perp believed to be serial kidnapper, over." She threw her walkie talkie down and put pressure on the wound, to prevent more bleeding. "Damnit, it hurts…" Viola dropped to her knees, right by Anna's side. "Anna! Are you ok?" She asked, half crying. Viola felt she was gonna pass out, as she was very squeamish around blood. "Yeah… It's not lethal, shouldn't have hit anything vital, so i'll live." She said. A police siren and Ambulance siren could be heard approaching.

Sam sat on his couch, reading the newspaper more on the "mysterious serial kidnappings". His door was kicked open and he jumped to his feet. Joel stumbled in, his mask and hood off, clutching at his gunshot wound. "Holy Fuck! What the fuck happened to you?" He asked, helping his brother into the kitchen. Joel forced himself up on the kitchen counter, clutching tightly at his wound. "I was abducting a target, when Anna and Viola were there, and Anna shot me." Sam's eyes widened in horror. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! TRACKING A TARGET NEAR VIOLA AND ANNA?!" He screamed in disbelief. Joel had always been the cautious one, so to allow something like this to happen was strange. "I didn't fucking know they were there! Hey, be a pal and get the trauma kit you keep in your bathroom." "How did you know I have…" "What is this twenty questions? I'M FUCKING BLEEDING HERE!" Joel screamed. "Alright alright, I'll get it." Sam ran off and grabbed the trauma kit, and went back into the kitchen. "Alright, lift up your shirt." Sam said. Joel lifted up his hoodie, revealing his athletic build beneath it, and the bullet first used medical tongs to extract the bullet, and then sprayed antiseptic on the wound. "THAT BURNS LIKE HELL!" Joel yelled. "It'll prevent it from getting infected." Sam explained. He then used a needle and thread to sew up the wound. Then he finally cleaned off the blood. "Want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" Sam asked sarcastically. "Fuck off." Was what Joel responded with, jumping off the counter. He let out a sigh. "Thanks bro, I was worried for a second there." Sam smiled. "What are bros for huh?" Then, Sam's phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out. "Ah, it's Viola, I have to take this." Sam said, hitting 'answer.' "Wait Sam, don't…" Too late, he answered. "Hello lo…" "_SAM! ANNA'S BEEN STABBED, SOME GUY IS DEAD! WE'RE IN AN AMBULANCE!" _Sam's eyes widened. He gave Joel a piercing look. "Ok, baby, what hospital?" "_The one on Fifth street, Please hurry!" _"I'll be right there babe." Sam hung up, and then grabbed Joel by the collar, pushing him against the fridge. "YOU FUCKING STABBED HER?! WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" "I panicked! Don't worry, I didn't hit anything vital, I made sure of it." Joel responded with. "You are gonna come with me now." Sam said. Joel let out a sigh. He hated social interaction, which was a common trait of most serial killers. "Ok, fine, I'll bring her some flowers or some shit. You know where I can find a card that says, 'hey, sorry I stabbed you, get well soon'?" Sam sighed. "No you idiot, just be there, as I now need to scrub your blood off my counter. So you go there first, and I'll meet you there. Tell them I'm on my way." Joel sighed. "Fine, but I won't stay long." He said exiting out the door.

_40 minutes later…_

Joel entered through the hospital's revolving door, a bouquet of roses in his hand, along with a cheap, "Get well soon" Card. He let out a sigh. "Fucking hate large groups of people…" He groaned, walking up to the receptionist. "Uhh… Anna Winchester please." He said softly. The Sableye typed something into the computer and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, right now it's family only." Joel was confused. "I am family." He said. He technically was due to Viola and Sam's relationship, Right? "I'm sorry it's _immediate_ family only right now." The sableye said, irritating Joel. Joel then imagined stabbing the receptionist in the eye with the pen sitting on her desk. But instead he said, "Ah, I'll take my leave then." He lied. Joel snuck behind a group of people already entering, allowing him to sneak by undetected. He saw another receptionist up ahead, who hopefully wouldn't be such a bitch. He walked up. "Anna Winchester please." He said softly. God how he hated having to repeat himself. "Ah yes, she's up on the third floor, room one eighty seven." Joel smiled, as this receptionist was more cooperative. "Thank you." He said, walking into an elevator. He pressed three and waited. Some annoying theme played over the elevator speaker. He got off on the third floor and walked down the bright hallway. Reminded him of his hospital, the one he used as a kill room, but this one was more… alive. He found room 187, and turned the handle. He walked in, to see Anna sitting on the bed in a hospital gown. "Hello there." He said politely. She turned her head to see Joel. She smiled. "Hello Joel, how are you?" She asked. He walked forward. "Good, how about yo… Well, I think the hospital gown answers that. He saw a small metal tray next to the bed, his push dagger in a plastic evidence bag, along with bloodied tools. "Yeah, I've been better. Hey, are those for me?" She asked gesturing to the roses and card. "You bet." He said, putting the roses in a vase next to her bed and handing her the card. He always found it easier to fake his emotions when he was around her. She read the card and smiled. "And here I was thinking you weren't one of the sweet ones." Joel smiled at her. "Yeah, well we've really only talked twice." Joel said. The first time they ever talked was when Sam and Viola introduced them to each other, wanting to get to know the families better, although while Anna was joking and talking, Joel sat there silently. And the second time was a quick awkward conversation when they ran into each other in the market. "We should talk more." Anna suggested. Joel smiled. "Hey, where's Viola?" He asked, seeing as they were the only two in the room. "Oh, Anna's talking to a detective about any identifying details that she saw in the masked guy." Joel frowned. "Oh?" He started to slowly reach for the scalpel. "She recognize anything? Or anyone?" Anna shook her head. "No… And I didn't get any good look at him either, as he concealed his face." Joel smiled again and pulled his hand away from the scalpel. "Well, I guess it's not your fault." he said, sitting in a chair next to her bed. "Where's Sam?" She asked, putting the card with others she received from her squad on the force. "Sam's on his way, something about an accident blocked up the roads not too far from here." He lied through his teeth. Joel wanted to laugh, as he could see a hatred for whoever stabbed her, and he was sitting in front of her anyways. He smiled at the thought. Anna smiled at him. "What are you so happy about?" She asked. "Hmm? Oh, I was just remembering this comedy I saw the other day." Joel lied, as he only watched horror and action films. "Ah." She sighed. "Nothing else to talk about?" Joel smiled and shook his head. Anna smiled. "Well the company is nice to have." Joel sat there, normally he would hate conversation like this, but it was slightly easier with Anna. It couldn't be a crush, could it? No, monsters don't feel emotions. But Sam did truly love Viola. Where the fuck was Sam anyways? Joel sat there, talking and joking to Anna, one of his few social interactions.

**Author's Note:** **Well, how you enjoying it so far? I might get out more later, but we'll see. In any case, leave a review and I will get to you later. BYE!**


	5. Visiting Hours

**Chapter 5: Visiting Hours**

Joel sat in the hospital room with Anna, keeping her company. His antisocialness kept him from certain aspects of conversation, but overall managed to bullshit his way through another 20 minutes before Viola and Sam entered. "Hey guys, sorry i'm late. Traffic." Sam said, entering with his arm wrapped around Viola. She broke out from his hold and took Joel's place next to Anna. "Hey sis, how you holdin up?" She asked lovingly. "Good, I had some company so it wasn't the eerie silence I thought it would be." Anna responded, causing Viola to giggle. Sam pulled Joel aside, whispering to each other. "How was the conversation?" Sam asked, knowing how Joel hated small talk. "Wasn't so bad. I think i'm learning to adjust better." Joel said, smiling. Sam smiled back. "Well, I just barely managed to get your blood off of my counter, but it seems coca cola is good at removing blood." Sam said. They both grinned, and then turned their attention back to Anna and Viola. "Well…" Joel started. "I think my work is done here, imma head home." he began to walk towards the door until Anna stopped him. "Oh, come on. Too scared to be in groups?" Joel stopped and stared daggers at Anna. "No. I am not." Was all he said, taking a seat on the far end of the room on the blue sofa. Anna smiled at him. "Good. I thought you were a wuss." She said, grinning. Sam smiled at Joel. They sat there, keeping conversation.

_2 hours later…_

Joel was sitting in the chair on one side of Anna's bed, while Viola and Sam were asleep on the couch. "Sleep is for weak people." Anna said, looking over at the couple on the couch. Joel had pretty much kept Anna company for the last half hour, as it was getting late. "Yeah, Sam always one who believed that early to bed and early to rise bullshit." Joel said, leaning back in his seat. Anna smiled. "I'm glad we had this chance… To talk I mean." She said quickly. Joel smiled. "I've enjoyed it too. Thanks for convincing me to stay." Joel began to tap his feet. He should be killing someone right now, not making friendly conversation in a hospital room. He tapped his fingers on the armrest as well in order to try and keep calm. Anna leaned back in her hospital bed, noticing Joel's tapping. "Anxious much?" She asked, grinning. "Piss off." He said playfully, causing her to laugh. A nurse entered the room. "Visiting hours are almost over." She started. "You might want to wake up your friends and go soon." Anna looked upset that they had to go. Joel took notice. "I'll wake them up in a little." He said. The nurse made a cross face. "Sir if you don't leave soon I'll have to call security." Anna looked up, picking up her police badge from her nightstand. "I am the fuckin security, and I say they stay." She said, smiling at Joel, who smiled back. The nurse scowled and left, mumbling something that was probably vulgar. "Real nice of you." Joel said. "Fuck off." Anna said playfully. They talked for another hour before Anna began to feel sleepy. "I'm getting exhausted." She said, leaning back in her bed. "You want me to wake the sleepy couple and go?" Joel asked, beginning to rise to his feet. Anna almost jumped up to stop him. "No, No, uh…Why don't you sleep here?" She offered. "I could really use the morning company as well." She said. Joel smiled, sensing a strong desire to keep him here. He sat back down in his chair. "Alright, I'm convinced." Anna smiled. They talked, slowly easing themselves into a deep sleep.

_In the morning…_

Joel was first to awake, in his small chair beside Anna's bed. She was smiling in her sleep. Sam and Viola were still embraced in each other's arms on the sofa. Joel's eyes began to twitch. His breathing became heavy. He knew this feeling. Bloodlust. He had to kill soon, otherwise he'd do something he'd regret. He got up from his chair and sped out the door. The hallway was almost empty, except for a few trays and doctors talking on the other end of the hall. Joel sped down, sweat beginning to trickle down his head. "_God damn it. Gotta find someone to kill." _Joel thought, eventually coming across a random room. He looked in, seeing a lone heracross in a hospital bed. Couldn't have been more than 30 years old. Lived long enough… Joel entered, making sure no one else was in the room. The only other noise was that of the machines. Joel stood over the heracross, who was asleep. He looked to his right, seeing multiple plugs in a socket. Joel smiled as he reached for them. He pulled the plug, emitting a long beeping noise from the machine. The heracross' body began to jerk and spasm. Joel quickly exited, a wave of relief washing over him. A few seconds later, multiple doctors rushed into the room, one of them yelling, "He's dead!" Joel grinned. "I'm a fucked up person." He said to himself. He reentered the room that Anna was in and sat beside her bed again. Sam was awake, sitting with Viola's head on his lap. "Hey bro, what were you doing?" Sam asked. Joel grinned. "Just ending another suffering." Joel grinned. He was fucked up indeed…

**Author's Note:** **Well, I'm evil. How are you liking it so far? Good? Good. I might post more tommorow but no promises. Anyways, make sure you leave a review, they always help, and I will see you later. BYE!**


	6. Another Day, Another Kill

**Chapter 6: Another Day, Another Kill**

Joel let out a sigh. It had been six hours since he left the hospital and he was only just managing to find the time to kill. He had his hoodie on, his mask, and his jeans with the military boots. He then saw the man he had been targeting. A male delcatty walked by, two men, a linoone, and a raichu, in black suits behind him. Joel was crouched down behind a car, a long and thin scalpel in his hands, and a syringe on his belt. "Show time." He said softly. He slowly got out from his cover behind the car, and slowly walked behind the delcatty and his bodyguards, trying as hard as possible to not make any noise on the gravel they were walking on. The delcatty was a famous movie star, in town for a preview of his new movie, which was some dumbass love story with vampires or something. Joel hadn't really paid much attention to the commercials for it, except for the delcatty. Joel had been itching to kill someone whose disappearance would be much more noticeable. He grinned under his mask. "Motherfucker doesn't even know i'm here." Joel softly said to himself. The delcatty turned into an alley, making his way off of the back road they were on. Joel followed, seeing that the delcatty and his bodyguards were entering a nightclub. Joel frowned angrily. No way he could kill or capture him in there. Too much light, too many people, too much security. Joel let out a disappointed sigh. "I guess I'll fucking wait then." He said, sitting in the alley across the street from the night club. The darkness concealed Joel. He was patient though. He would wait.

Sam slowly dragged his knife along the throat of a beedrill taped down to his table. "GOD HELP ME!" the female bulbasaur behind him screamed out in terror. "Ma'am, I shall get to you when I do, just please be patient." Sam said in an evil like tone. She only continued to scream and cry. The beedrill stopped moving, blood spurting out onto the table and Sam's clothes. Sam then turned around, putting down the kitchen knife and picking up a hatchet. "HEEELLLLP!" The woman screamed again. Sam was getting angrier. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled, slamming the hatchet down into the woman's head. Ok, maybe it was a little much, even for him, but he'd been exhausted. He was up earlier, not only keeping Viola company and telling her that Anna would be ok, but then he had to get out and catch a target, as his bloodlust was starting up. Joel and Sam had developed a bloodlust shortly after they had started killing. The bloodlust was when they started to sweat, their brains were overworked, stress and anxiety poured onto them, and they became angrier at most things.. They were normally able to keep their bloodlust in check, but they were both at the hospital for a while, preventing them from killing. Shortly after most of the blood in the bulbasaur's head had flowed onto the floor, Sam felt calm again. He wrapped both bodies in black plastic, duct taped them, and brought them out to his car, where the moonlight had reflected against the bags.. He dumped both into the trunk and drove off, to dispose of them in a trash compactor, in the dump. Him and Joel had different methods of disposal, and killing. Their only kill together was their first one, the boy they had killed in the woods in high school. Then after that, they developed their own style.

Joel was pissed off. He had been sitting in this alley for 4 hours, waiting for this stupid movie star to come out. He only expected them to be there for an hour or two, but now it was fucking ridiculous. "How many drinks and drugs can you do in 4 hours?" Joel asked himself, knowing that that's what the delcatty was probably doing. Then he emerged. "Fucking finally." Joel said, slowly rising to his feet. The delcatty stumbled around, a small amount of white powder around his nose. "Cocaine, the rich drug." Joel said to himself, snickering. the delcatty's bodyguards came out behind him, not stumbling. They were sober. Joel pulled out his scalpel and hid behind a garbage can in the alley. The delcatty and bodyguards walked right by him. Joel grinned. He then slammed the scalpel into the raichu's head. The linoone went to pull out a gun, but Joel quickly slit his throat with the flick of his wrist. The delcatty turned to Joel, eyes red and his speech slurred. "Woo da fuck are chu…?" Joel smiled, as the delcatty was so out of it, that he didn't even realize that his bodyguards were spewing blood on the alley ground. "I'm the new limo driver." Joel said. "The new limo's right over here." Joel grinned, as this would be easier than he thought. The delcatty smiled. "Gud, den letsss… guh." Joel walked the delcatty to his dodge, and sat the delcatty in the back. Joel was amazed that he wouldn't even have to drug the delcatty, as he was too high and drunk to form correct sentences. "To mah howtell… I gots sam preppin to tu befor the mavie." The delcatty said, laying down on the dodge's back seat. Joel grinned. "Yes sir." He said softly. "Just don't throw up back there." They pulled out of the alley, heading towards the abandoned hospital…

Sam walked into his house, Viola and Anna sitting on the couch. "Hey love." Viola said. "Hey Sam." Anna said. "Hi baby." Sam gave Viola a kiss. "Anna, I see they let you out of the hospital." Sam said, stating the obvious. Anna leaned back in her chair. "That's right, I'm all good and ready to go catch that fucker who stabbed me." She said confidently. Sam cringed, knowing that the 'fucker' who stabbed her was his own brother. "So where were you?" Anna asked, taking a sip of some wine that Viola had put out on the table. Sam cleared his throat. "I was at work, I needed to show some the staff some new installations." He said, taking a seat next to Viola, wrapping his arm around her. Anna nodded. "Alright. Well, I enjoyed this talk sis, but I have to go. I gotta head over to say some thank yous." Viola seemed confused. "Since when do you thank people?" She asked her sister sarcastically. Anna stuck her middle finger up playfully, causing a chuckle from Sam. Anna walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Sam grinned lustfully at Viola. "Want to head to the bedroom?" He asked. She smiled. "Already ahead of you." She said, grabbing him by the tie and pulling him down the hall.

Joel grinned, walking into his freezer, holding the celeberty's blood sample. He put it in the proper rack, and then walked out of the freezer. He let out a yawn, as it was pretty late now. He walked upstairs, ready to go to bed, until the doorbell rang. Joel turned towards the door, confused. "Who the fuck visits this late?" He asked, heading towards the door. He cautiously opened it, seeing Anna stand outside, holding a large brown bag. "_Oh shit."_ He thought to himself. "Hey Anna, what are you doing here?" He asked nicely. She smiled. "Well, I never got to properly thank you for keeping me company in the hospital. Sam told me how hard it is for you to socially interact, so I came to thank you." "_Well at least she's not arresting me."_ Joel thought to himself. "Thank you Anna, but it's getting pretty late." Joel tried to weasel his way out of this, until he saw Anna pull out a large green tinted bottle of premium vodka. "Sam told me how much you like this kind of drink, so I picked it up." Joel's eyes widened. As previously stated, the brothers liked to drink, and this was Joel's favorite. A red sword was painted on the front of the label, with, "Bloodlust" printed above it. Ironically his favorite drink was called bloodlust. "And I'll only let you have it if you invite me in." Anna bargained, as she kind of wanted to talk more with him. Joel gave a defeated sigh. "All right, come on in." He said, fully opening the door. First time he'd let in anyone other than Sam. This would be a long night…

**Author's Note:****Hello there loyal readers. Sorry I didn't get this out earlier but I've been busy. And no you dirty minded pervs, "This would be a long night…" Does not imply a lemon. Not yet anyways. Heh heh… Anyhow, I'll write more later. Leave a review, as they boost my self esteem. See Ya!**


	7. Evening Talk

**Chapter 7: Evening Talk**

Anna walked into Joel's apartment, taking in the neatness of the place. "Well, you're very… neat." She said, setting down the brown bag with vodka in it by the door. "Before we drink, why don't you give me the grand tour?" Joel sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get out of this, as Anna was too brazen. "Alright, i'll show you around." Joel offered, showing her around the living room and kitchen first, the kitchen being one of the only other bright rooms in here besides the downstairs freezer, which he would not be showing her. He showed her down the hall, to the bathroom, closet, bedroom, and his office. His office was incredibly dark, a large fish tank behind the desk being the only thing illuminating the room. "Holy shit, is there any place in your house that has… I don't know, light?" Joel smiled at Annas joke. "Yeah, the outside." Anna looked confused. "But it's nigh… Oh, ok mister smart-ass." She said smiling. The office was a small room with the large fish tank running along the back wall, shining on a black ebony desk with his Alienware desktop on top. "Nice house." She said, not seeing the basement where blood samples were kept. "Very neat…" She said, looking around still. "You said that already." Joel said, eyeing up the vodka in the bag. "Yeah, well you are very, very neat." Joel grinned. "Bad habit i picked up from mom." He said, not taking his eyes off the vodka. Anna grinned. "Ok, I see you eyeing up the drink, lets have at it." she said, pulling it out of the bag.

Sam laid on his bed, Viola asleep in his arms. He laid awake staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep for some reason. He just laid there. He let out a sigh. Since he wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon, he decided to slip out of bed and snack. He made his way to the kitchen, slowly and tiredly. He entered the kitchen, taking out a tray of lasagna he got from his restaurant. He slowly turned around, his eyes opening in shock. A large luxray stood in front of him, holding a knife. "Who the fuck are you?" Sam asked, slowly sliding his hand into the knife drawer. "I work for Mister Declion, you abducted and killed one of his weapon smugglers, a beedrill by the name of Tony. I'm here to kill you." The luxray said, taking a fighting stance. Sam had to think for a moment. Mr. Declion was a mob boss in the city that the police had been trying to take down for five years, but they couldn't get any hard evidence. He specializes in weapons smuggling, running a sex slave ring, hustling drugs, shipping drugs, and he owns half the night clubs in the city. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about, i'm just a restaurant manager." Sam said, trying to talk his way out of this. The luxray got madder. "Bullshit! I have photographic evidence that you abducted Tony, and then took him to some shipping container!" Sam was nervous. "_Shit, I was followed?"_ He thought to himself. He then shrugged. He would deal with it later. "Worth a shot." He said, pulling out a knife from the drawer and lunging at the luxray, dropping the lasagna tray, allowing it to smash against the ground. Sam managed to pierce the luxray's shoulder, forcing him against the counter, but then he stabbed Sam in the forearm. "FUCKER!" The luxray yelled. Sam forced himself through the pain, and grabbed the luxray's wrist. He pulled him over, slamming him into the floor. Sam then slammed the blade into the luxray's head, splitting into his skull and killing him. "Son of bitch… trespassing on my property…" Sam mumbled. Viola screamed in the hall. Sam turned to her, seeing her in her nightgown, hands over her mouth in shock. "Sam! What…!" Sam interrupted her. "Viola, call Anna and tell her to get a team down here, asap!" He said authoritatively. Viola could only nod and ran back into the bedroom for her cellphone. Sam looked down at the dead luxray. Blood began to pool beneath his head, all over the tile. "What a night…" Sam said, beginning to wash the blood off of his hands.

Joel and Anna sat on his couch, the bottle of vodka sitting on the coffee table. They both held large glasses in their hands. Anna hadn't drank much, and this was strong, so she was already half drunk after her first glass. Joel was on his third, and was only feeling a slight buzz, but it was one hell of a slight buzz. Anna was telling Joel a story of when she was a junior detective. "...Ok, so the guy has the rubber chicken in his hand, cocaine all over his nose, and all he's wearing is a pair of boxers..." Joel sat in curiosity, smiling and genuinely enjoying this story. "...I tell him to freeze, but then he starts screaming that he's the next messiah or some shit, and charges at me, so I put a bullet in his stomach, and the fucker falls down, right? But then, he starts crawling towards me." She said, a slight slur in her voice. "Are you serious?" Joel asks, sipping down the rest of his third cup. "Yeah, and so I shoot him in the shoulder, but he keeps coming!" She says, half laughing. Joel refilled his cup. "So then what happened?" He asked. "I thought I was gonna have to kill the fucker, but then he gets cuffed by two officers who came up from behind, and he keeps singing 'amazing grace' the rest of the arrest." Joel and Anna burst into laughter, almost spilling their drinks. Anna calmed down and spoke softly. "You know Joel, before the hospital visit, I thought you were some loner stiff who hardly ever left his house, but I like being around you." She said, gulping the rest of her drink, slamming the glass down on the coffee table. "I like being around you too Anna," Joel started. "It's so hard I find someone who I genuinely enjoy talking to." He said, putting his cup down too. Anna giggled a little bit, building curiosity from Joel. "What's so funny?" He asked. She nervously giggled some more, obviously part drunk from the very strong vodka. "Oh… I just had an… an idea." She said. Joel grinned. "What idea?" He asked, leaning in. Anna took a deep breath and let out a sigh before saying. "This." She tackled Joel down, her lips connecting with his, taking him by surprise. He didn't know what to do, as he had never been intimate before. He simply laid there, Anna on top of him, assaulting his mouth with hers. She finally pulled away after what seemed like forever, taking in a deep breath. Joel laid there, dumbfounded by what had just happened. "Well that was… interesting." Was all he could muster. He saw that Anna had a lustful look in her eyes, ready to do it again. She slowly leaned in to lock lips again, which this time Joel was ready for, until her phone went off. She let out a sigh and got off of Joel. "Wha?" She spoke into the phone, slightly slurring. Her tone went from tired to concerned in a second. "Viola? Ok, ok, calm down, what happened?" Joel sat up in interest." "WHAT?!" Anna jumped to her feet, her breathing now heavy. "Ok ok, I'll get dispatch to send someone down there." "_Oh shit."_ was all Joel thought at this point. "Alright, i'll get down there too. Alright i'll see you then." Anna hung up and walked towards the door, but Joel stopped her. "Woah woah, what the hell was that?" He asked concerned. Anna shook her head. "Someone broke into Anna and Sam's place, Sam killed the guy in a fight with a knife." "_Oh shit, Viola saw him kill?"_ Joel thought. Joel stood up. "Are they ok?" He asked. "She said she was ok, but she said Sam had blood on his hands." Joel was shaken up. First the kiss, then this? "Maybe I should come along, I want to talk to Sam." He said. Anna shook her head. "Ok, you can ride with me, let's go." They both stormed out the door in a panic.

Sam leaned against the counter, staring down at the dead body. He then looked to his right, seeing Viola sitting on the couch, a mortified look on her face. He walked over to her, putting his arm around her. "You alright baby? I'm sorry you had to see that." He said lovingly. "He's… He's dead… You killed him." Was all she said. "I had no choice, it was him or me. I chose him." Sam said, hugging her. She hugged him back. The door flung open and Viola screamed. Anna entered in with a glock pistol in her hands, Joel entering right behind her. "Police!" She screamed. "Anna!" Viola got up and ran towards her sister, both of them hugging each other tightly. "Viola, you alright?" Anna asked, her voice muffled by digging her face into Viola's shirt in concern, as She did the same with Anna's shirt. "I'm fine, I'm just shaken up." Joel walked over to Sam, hugging him briefly, before asking. "What in the name of fuck happened over here?" Sam shook his head. "He said he…" Sam cleared his throat and lowered his voice before continuing, "...He said he worked for mister Declion." Joel was confused. "The mob boss?" They were both whispering. "Yeah, he said he had photographic evidence of me abducting and killing the beedrill from earlier." Joel looked shocked. "What? How? I thought you were careful." "I was, I just don't know how he got the pictures. I found them in his pocket and ripped them up before throwing them in the sink disposal. I'm not sure if they have copies though." Joel let out a deep breath. "So where do we go from here?" he asked. Before Sam could respond, police sirens could be heard outside, and detectives entered the apartment in a mob. For the next two hours, police asked questions to Viola and Sam separately, and Anna personally looked through the dead luxray's body with latex lab gloves, not finding any reason as to why he would target them. After everything, Anna approached Viola, who was wrapped in Sam's arms, and spoke. "Well, it just seems like a home invasion you walked in on Sam, but don't worry, I'm sure it won't happen again tonight." Viola let out a sigh. Sam then spoke. "So, I'm not in trouble then?" Anna smiled. "No, it was self defense, so we'll send this piece of trash to the coroner, and you two will be able to go back to bed." They let out sighs of relief and waited for all the policemen to leave with the body before going back to bed, to barely get any sleep.

Joel walked back into his apartment, Anna still behind him. "Holy shit, what a night." He said softly. "Well it's not over yet." Anna said, locking the front door behind her. Joel turned around, surprised. "You're not going home yet?" He asked. Anna grinned evilly. "You think I would just drop what we were doing before? Hell no, so grab a glass and sit the fuck down, because tonight is just getting started lover boy." She grinned, grabbing his collar and dragging him back to the couch. "_Well, this'll be interesting…"_

**Author's Note:** **Well then, this entire chapter was wild from start to finish. I hope you guys/gals are enjoying so far, I know I am, and leave a review if you enjoyed and I will see y'all later. Bye~**


	8. Work Day

**Chapter 8: Work Day**

Joel slowly opened his eyes, staring up at his ceiling. "_What the fuck happened last night?" _He thought to himself, seeing the empty bottle of vodka lying sideways on his coffee table. He went to straighten it as he hated un-neatness, but was restrained from movement. He looked to his left, seeing Anna half wrapped around his arm, nuzzling it. He tried to pull out his arm, but she squeezed it, restricting movement. He looked at the clock on his wall. It read, "8:34". Joel let out a sigh and shook Anna. "Anna, get up. We both have work." He said. She yawned herself awake, smiling at Joel. Before he could even say good morning, she climbed atop of him, and pinned him down. "Well, last night was… interesting." She said. "_Oh crap, what did I do?"_ He thought nervously. Anna traced an imaginary circle on the chest area of his shirt. At least they were clothed. "I'd love nothing more than to continue this, but I have work, and I'm pretty sure you do too." Joel said, trying to get out of this. Anna let out a sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right." they both sat up, and Anna grabbed her keys off the table. "You mind if I make some coffee first?" She asked. Joel shrugged. "Alright, just don't make a mess please." He said, getting up and walking towards his room. He heard Anna say, "Very neat…" She got up and walked over to the kitchen, hearing Joel's door close. She walked into the brighter than the rest of the house room, and began to brew some coffee from the machine. She looked around, seeing at least four knife holders on the counter, all in different positions. She looked in the drawer for a spoon and more knives were in there. "Holy shit there are a lot of knives here. And he drinks a lot… hope he child locks them." Anna said to herself, stirring sugar in with the coffee. Joel emerged from his room, wearing a pitch black suit and an emerald tie. "You ready?" He asked her, grabbing his car keys off a hook in his hallway. She smiled. "Yeah, and I'm stealing this mug for now." She said, lifting up a bright red mug she held. Joel shrugged. "Fine, just don't break it, I like that mug." Anna looked a little skeptic, walking towards the door. "You have trust issues don't you?" She asked. He just grinned. "I lived with Sam in college, I had to have trust issues." Anna scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked smiling. He grinned again. "Forget it, it's a… brotherly thing." She just shook her head and rolled her eyes, both of them walking out the door.

Joel walked through his work, on the executive level. He slowly thought about his last night encounter. He didn't know why she was pushing on it, or whatever it was that he did to make her attracted to him. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he did, and it wasn't that he had anything wrong with women. Or men for that matter. It was just that he didn't see a relationship as a necessity. And besides, it was too hard to have someone questioning your moments when you're a serial killer. Joel walked down past several offices, until he came upon a wide open space with a large desk in the middle of it. Behind the desk was a wall of one way mirrored glass, and in the center of the glass, was a large green box, with a red arrow surrounding it. Beneath it were the words, "NPC SHIPPING" Joel smiled at his small corner of isolation, as behind the glass was another wall with thick wooden doors, which lead to his very large office. Sitting at the desk was a female zorua, sitting in a black dress shirt and a red skirt. She typed away at a white flat computer monitor, several phone lines next to her. When she saw Joel approach, she stood up and bowed, as she was customary like that. "Hello Mister Pearce." She said nervously. Her name was Harley, she was Joel's personal secretary, and was only twenty years old. She was shy, eager to work, and she didn't know that Joel knew, but she had a large crush on him. He smiled at her and nodded his head, as he saw bowing as an act of submission, something he would never do. "Hello Harley, any calls?" She nodded. "Yes, Don called and…" "Tell Don to fuck off." He interrupted. Harley looked nervous. "Ummm… Should I use… those exact words?" Joel shrugged. "Sorry, I know you're not accustomed to cursing, just tell him to stop calling please." Joel said smiling at his secretary. She smiled again. "Right away Mister Pearce, i'll send an email." Joel nodded. "Good, now hold my calls for an hour as i will be busy writing up a report for this month's income." She nodded. "Yes sir." The glass wall had two doors on both sides, and he always went through the right one. He walked in, a small room inside, another thick wooden door against the back wall. He walked in through that, into his large office. His office was freezing cold, had black wooden floors, a large white marble desk in the back, and a very large curved black leather sofa in front of his desk, like in his apartment. several large portraits of swords and ancient flintlock pistols, as he was a weapon fanatic. He sat in the large plush chair behind his desk and let out a sigh. He had no report to write up, as he had done that already, but he hated getting calls. Joel liked to pretend he was alone, like in a scenario that was post apocalyptic or something similar, where he didn't have to hide what he was like. He could be himself all the time. He let out a sigh, and leaned back in his chair. It would be a relaxing day.

Sam walked into his restaurant where people were already beginning to pile up on tables. People wore suits, or fancy casual clothing, as this was a very formal restaurant. Sam himself wore a white suit, and a black tie. He walked through to the bar, where he spent much of his time. He had an office, but he never used it, as he liked to see his success personally. He approached a zebstrika in a black dress shirt and black pants, who was the main bartender. "Hey Calvin, how's it going?" Sam asked, casually leaning against the bar. The zebstrika smiled, not stopping the drink making process. "It's good boss, we gotta lotta orders today for the heavy stuff." His accent was eastern, but Sam could never put his finger on it, and he thought it impolite to ask. "Ok Cal, Imma head back to the kitchen and see how everyones adjusting to the new machinery." The zebstrika smiled. "Alright sir, and Danny's been meaning to talk to you about a raise, I think." Sam smiled. "Tell him i'm considering it." he said right before walking past the various dim lit tables to a large metal door. He opened it, a large bright kitchen inside. Chefs worked vigorously on long white tiled tables, passing fancy and delicious smelling meals to servers. In the back was a single white table, and behind it was a female skitty, cooking. Unlike every other chef who wore white, the skitty wore a black chef outfit. She was the head chef, and was the only female who ever applied into the kitchen. Her skills superseded all other chefs, and was always yelling either positive support on a good day, or yelling for the other chefs to get their shit together on a bad day. He approached her and spoke loudly over the pots and pans clanging, and the sizzling that constantly echoed in the kitchen. "Hey Clara! How goes things?" Sam yelled. She looked up, but not stopping the cooking. "It goes good boss! I got an order for…" She turned her head to the left and yelled. "GET BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY FUCKING SLACKERS!" She then turned her head back to Sam and continued. "... I got an order for some caviar stuffed lemon sizzled breaded chicken." Sam had no fucking idea what that was, or that it was even on the menu, but he simply nodded. "Alright, well I'll let you get back to that." He said turning around to leave. He slowly made his way across the restaurant, making his way into his small office, to relax a little. He leaned back in his leather chair behind his desk and let out a sigh. "It's gonna be an easy day."

**Author's Note:** **I wanted to get this one out this morning, but I was too tired and sick today. I'll get out more tomorrow or the day after. Leave a review and I shall be back.**


	9. Foreshadow

**Chapter 9: Foreshadow**

Joel yawned, leaving his office. Harley looked over to him. "Leaving so soon mister Pearce?" Joel was confused. "So soon? It's six." Harley looked at her clock and sighed. "Oh, well, I'm just gonna stay late again." She said, continuing to type. "Again? You've been doing this alot?" She nodded. "Yes sir, I've been staying." Joel shook his head. "Come on Harley, go home, you don't have to keep staying here late." Joel protested. She shook her head. "Sorry sir, too much to do." Joel knew he would get nowhere with this. Harley was shy, but she was also stubborn. "Alright, just don't work too late." Joel said leaving. "Yes sir." She said. Joel made his way to the elevator, slowly descending his way to the lobby floor. He exited the large building. He entered his car, turning on the radio. A loud rock song came on, emerging a large amount of adrenaline to erupt in Joel. He knew this song well and sang along, nodding his head.

"_Bow down, I'm invincible tonight! I'm alive, Take a look into my eyes! This time ima take you for a ride… I'm invincible tonight!" _

Joel violently nodded his head along with the chorus, realizing that he took a wrong turn. He was about to correct himself, until he realized that he was heading towards the abandoned hospital. "Might as well pick some up on the way home." He said to himself. Maybe it was the music, maybe it was a sudden increase in bloodlust, but Joel felt the violent need to kill right now. He slowly drove down the street, seeing a man walking by himself, looking down at his smartphone. Joel grinned and narrowed his eyes. No cameras around here, no other people, no buildings, perfect abduction spot. Joel took a deep breath and brought the car to a sudden stop. The man turned around to face the car, allowing Joel to see the gravellers face. Joel stepped out and spoke to the man. "Hey! Buddy, can you help me?" The graveler put away his phone and turned fully to Joel. "I guess, what seems to be the problem?" The graveler asked. "My car's been making some squeaking noise from the wheels, I was wondering if you could help me?" The man shrugged. "I guess so." He walked over to the car and took a look at the wheels. Joel pulled out a syringe from his suit, and slowly slid the needle into the man's throat, pushing down the plunger, rendering the man unconscious. Joel grinned, and picked up the man. Using his key, he popped the trunk open and threw the man in there. He slammed the trunk shut and slid back into the drivers seat, continuing to yell in sync with the song.

"_...I'll break you, a hundred different ways and i'll make you… remember my face, thought that I would let you leave… It's hard to stop what you can't see…!"_

Sam stood at the bar chatting with one of his employees about a raise. "If I see some improvement in the next month or so, then I will most definitely give you a raise." The mightyena nodded his head. "Thank you sir, I will improve my work output." Sam smiled and looked at his silver watch. It was late, he'd better get home. He didn't want to leave Viola alone for too long, especially with what happened last night. He left from behind the bar and told his head bartender to lock up. "You got it boss." He said. Sam left, his dress shoes clicking against the pavement. He slipped into his car and drove off towards home. After what seemed like an eternity of driving, Sam parked in his apartment parking lot, and slowly opened his door. "Honey, I'm home!" He yelled out cheerfully, happy to be home. His bloodlust seemed quenched for now, so he wouldn't have to go kill tonight. He walked in, seeing a troubled looking Viola laying on the couch. Several empty beer bottles sat on the coffee table beside her. "Viola?" He asked approaching her. "How many beers have you had?" He asked. "I lost count." She responded, rolling onto her side. Sam helped her to her feet. "Come on," He said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "Let's get you to bed." He escorted her down the hall. Poor thing must have been traumatized by last nights event. Sam walked into the bedroom and laid Viola down on the bed. "You gonna be ok?" He asked, holding her hand. "Mmmhmmm…" She responded, rolling onto her stomach again. Sam let out a sigh, knowing how much it had pained her to see the true side of him. Except she didn't know it was his true side, just that he had killed out of self defense. Sam decided that a kill might do him some good tonight. He walked into the living room and before he left, he decided he might as well recycle all of the empty beer bottles. He then emerged from his apartment, slowly making his way to his car.

"That the guy?" A grovyle on a roof asked the empoleon next to him. The grovyle was looking through a pair of binoculars on top of the building across from Sam's apartment. "Yeah, he's the one who killed two of our guys." The empoleon replied, sharpening a dagger in his hands. "He don't look so tough." The grovyle commented. Sam got into his car and drove off. "Should we break in? wait for him to get back?" The empoleon asked. The grovyle thought for a moment. "No, he's got a girlfriend, who's sister is lieutenant of homicide or some shit. We'll just report back that we've confirmed the guys location." They both left planning on how to hit this guy in the worst way.

The graveler awoke, suspended upsidedown. "What the fuck?!" He yelled out, trying to free his feet, which were chained to the ceiling. "Ah good, you're awake." Joel said, throwing a bowie knife in the air and catching it. "You're a fuckin dead man you hear me?! DEAD!" Joel shook his head. "Amusing how you can still make threats when you're about to die. Such bravado." He said. The graveler continued to squirm, making no effect on the chains. Joel took a few steps back, and held the knife by the tip. "What are you…?" Before he could finish, Joel launched the knife, it flying right by the Graveler's face. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" He screamed out. Joel shrugged. "That's what my psychiatrist told me… right before I slammed a pen into her eye…" Joel grinned, evilly. "Listen man, I can get you money, if that's what you want." The graveler tried to bargain. Joel picked up a meat cleaver. "I have money." He said softly, approaching the graveler. "well tell me what you don't have, and I can get it for you." The graveler panicked. Joel slowly leaned in and whispered. "I want you to shut up and die…" Joel lifted up the meat cleaver. "NO!" Then he slammed it down into the graveler's face, killing him. Joel laughed, as he untied the body and threw it into the furnace. He then slid the blood sample into his pocket and walked out, ready to head home.


End file.
